1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor or other applicable substrate having micro pipes and a method for forming thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure or other suitable substrate with single or multi layers of micro pipes and a method of forming thereof
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Chip manufacturing often requires etching trenches in various material. After trench etching, the trenches may be filled with a desirable material. In chip fabrication processes that involve filling trenches, voids are sometimes formed in the material that fills the trenches. The voids are generally considered defects.